


Nerd Love

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mundies, Comic Book Store, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nerd Simon, Slash, tattoo shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace moves from London to New York and starts working at the Lightwood Ink Institute, a tattoo parlor. Right next to the parlor is a comic book store where Simon Lewis is working – and Jace develops a fast crush on the cute nerd next door.





	Nerd Love

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Nerd Love || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Nerd Love – Ink on the Skin, Love in the Heart

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, mundie AU, fluff, shop AU, m/f

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Side Pairings: Raphael/Isabelle, Bat/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Raphael Santiago

Summary: Jace moves from London to New York and starts working at the _Lightwood Ink Institute_ , a tattoo parlor. Right next to the parlor is a comic book store where Simon Lewis is working – and Jace develops a fast crush on the cute nerd next door.

**Nerd Love**

_Ink on the Skin, Love in the Heart_

Simon Lewis worked at a comic-shop. It was essentially a dream job for Simon, really. Being surrounded by comics and nerd-stuff and also his best friend all the time was perfect. Clary Fray, his oldest friend whom he had known since diapers, had started working there when she started writing her own graphic novel. The writing process was slow and thus brought no money yet, so she needed some income and Simon had been more than eager to suggest this.

It had taken Simon only a few weeks before he had befriended the people working in the shops around his. There was a bar next door, the _Hunter's Moon_ , where Maia Roberts was a bartender and her boyfriend Bat Velasquez occasionally worked as a DJ. Simon basically immediately befriended them both. Then there was Raphael Santiago, a tailor who made perfectly cut and overly expensive suits. While not the best of friends, Raphael seemed to be tolerating him rather well by now. Lastly, there was the _Lightwood Ink Institute_ , a tattoo parlor owned by the two Lightwood siblings Alec and Isabelle. And while Alec did not seem to like him much, Isabelle was the best.

Simon liked to meet up with his girls for lunch at _Java Jones_ , the coffee shop at the corner of the street. Like right now, sitting with Maia, Isabelle and Clary, eating sandwiches and drinking coffee.

"Today's the day the new guy is starting, right?", asked Clary around a mouthful.

Isabelle hummed in confirmation before swallowing. "Jace. And yes. He landed two days ago."

"I'm sorry, landed?", asked Maia curiously.

"Jace moved away to London after high school", shrugged Isabelle. "He was doing good there, had a boyfriend, was living with him, but... well. There was an ugly breakup. Like, really ugly, so he decided to come home."

Simon hummed and nodded in acknowledgment. A fourth Lightwood. Another one of those dark-haired, tall, ridiculously gorgeous ones with the warm, soulful brown eyes. While the youngest, Max, was just twelve, Simon could already tell he was going to come after his siblings too. And if Jace Lightwood was just the same, that would be interesting.

/break\

Jace looked _nothing_ like a Lightwood. Floppy, golden-blonde hair, softly falling into his face, eyes a piercing ice-blue but the left one with a speck of golden-brown. He had full lips that looked very good pulled into a smile and maybe Simon shouldn't stare at the guy's lips like that.

"You look nothing like your siblings", blurted Simon out without meaning to. "Shit, I-"

"I'm adopted", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "Didn't they mention that."

Simon just shook his head. They also failed to mention the _insanely_ hot British accent. Simon gulped. This guy was like... doom. His personal doom, wrapped up into a cute blonde.

"Jace! So you already met Simon?", asked Izzy with an excited smile as she spotted them.

"I don't know. He hasn't said his name yet", shrugged Jace, slowly regarding Simon.

"Lewis. Simon Lewis", offered Simon after a beat. "I... work at the comic shop across the street and I just wanted to welcome you back to the states. I brought you brownies."

"Brownies?", echoed Jace curiously as he was handed a bag.

"From Java Jones", nodded Simon. "So, uh... to being neighbors?"

"To being neighbors", echoed Jace with an amused smile.

/break\

Somehow, Jace became a quick regular at the comic-shop. The first time, he just came with a coffee and a muffin to return the favor of Simon's welcoming gift. And Simon filled the coffee into his personal Darth Vader cup, just to launch into a rant about the man himself and his tragic life. Jace just stood there and watched, too tired this early in the morning to even process. But the way Simon's eyes lit up when he talked about _Star Wars_? It was far too cute. So Jace found himself returning, casually prompting various nerd rants from the other man – which was fairly easy inside a shop that literally sold nothing but nerd stuff. It was... oddly reassuring.

When Jace had returned to the US, his siblings treated him like he was made of glass. Well, in their own particular ways at least. They knew the break-up hat really hurt Jace, they knew Jace hadn't found what he was looking for when he had been in London. It was all so... awkward. Not to mention that while he had been gone, their lives had moved on too. Isabelle was now dating Raphael Santiago, Izzy and Alec were far more in-tune with each other than Jace remembered because the two had been running their own business together for years now. And Jace now had to find his place in that again, somehow. It all left him feeling behind on everything, somehow.

But being with Simon? The way he just talked and talked and laughed, it was so warm and comforting. No special treatment, just the full, raw might of Simon Lewis.

"You know, you actually remind me a lot of Steve Rogers", pointed Simon out casually as Jace sat in the comic-shop once again. "Not just the dashing good looks and all, you know."

Jace blinked slowly. He wanted to say something, about how he owned the comics and how Cap was his favorite hero. About how he preferred the cartoon-adaptations to the live-action ones when it came to Cap. But his words were just stuck in his throat whenever Simon launched into one of his rants. It wasn't that he was _always_ tongue-tied. The two had normal conversations too. About Simon's mom and sister and grandma, about Jace's grandmother and his time in London. It was so easy to talk to Simon. But it was even easier to just _listen_ to Simon.

/break\

"Okay, seriously. I have a straight sister and a gay brother but _neither_ felt the need to warn me that we had the cutest neighbor...? This seems highly unfair", grunted Jace frustrated.

Both Alec and Isabelle looked up in confusion at that. Jace had been with them for two weeks at this point and he had adjusted relatively well. He had worked at a tattoo parlor in London, so this was actually an improvement to him, because now he got to work with his siblings.

"You know what Raph looks like. I sent you more than enough pictures of him and me", pointed Isabelle out with a frown. "Also, he is _my_ boyfriend."

Jace blinked a couple of times. "What? No. Not Raphael."

Raphael owned the tailor shop and he and Isabelle had been dating for close to two years now. Jace was most definitely not into his sister's boyfriend. Not to mention, the whole stuck-up suit thing...

"Bat?", asked Alec next, raising both of his eyebrows. "He's dating the bartender."

"Not... Not Bat", grumbled Jace and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, guys? The cute nerd from next door! With the glasses and the dopey grin and the pop-culture reference shirts. The cute one."

"...Izzy, who's he talking about?", asked Alec with a blank face. "Half of that sounds like Simon Lewis, but then he keeps throwing 'cute' in there and it just doesn't compute."

Isabelle huffed and elbowed Alec. "For your information, Simon is cute. I just did not... I mean, between Sebastian and Simon, what is your _type_ , Jace?"

Jace made a face at the mention of his ex. "I don't have a type. I like cute guys. Simon is cute."

"Is he now?", drawled Alec doubtfully.

"Ye—es", groaned Jace and collapsed forward, burying his face in his arms. "He is so cute. Urgh. With the smiles and how kind he is. Yesterday, he talked to me for nearly a whole hour about _Doctor Strange_ and how it's his favorite Marvel movie..."

"He talked to you? Not you talked to each other?", questioned Isabelle. "Jace. Did you tell him that you read the comics? Or did you just let him word-vomit about Doctor Strange...?"

"He word-vomits in a cute way?", offered Jace embarrassed. "I was just... a bit... overwhelmed by the amount of words so I just sat there and nodded... I guess..."

"You have a crush on Simon Lewis", squeaked Isabelle and hugged him. "How adorable!"

"It's not adorable. It's just a stupid crush", grumbled Jace defensively.

/break\

It might not be _just_ a stupid crush after all. Jace glared as he watched Simon and Clary banter. They were at the _Hunter's Moon_ to eat lunch together at the bar. Bat sat with them, they had the table closest to the bar so while nothing else was going on, Maia could join them. Two cute and happy couples at one table and Jace really did not need this.

"Ah, our break is nearly over, Simon!", exclaimed Clary as she looked at the clock.

"Damn it", grumbled Simon, stuffing his face with the last three bites of his sandwich. "Well, it waff good feeing you guyf. Fee you later!"

"Gross, Lewis", grunted Maia and rolled her eyes.

Simon smiled broadly at her before he and Clary dashed off. Jace sighed and leaned back. It was stupid to develop a crush on a guy who was happily dating his childhood sweetheart, Jace _knew_ that. But Simon was just... everything Jace was looking for right now. He was kind, funny, sweet, caring, a giant nerd which was just adorable and exciting.

"What's with the mopey face, Jace?", asked Bat, throwing a fry at him.

Jace glared pointedly at that. He had befriended Bat over the past weeks. He was pretty cool. Bat laughed at the face Jace made before he got more comfortable on his side of the booth. He threw his legs over his girlfriend's lap. Maia chuckled fondly, resting an arm on his thighs.

"It's just...", started Jace and shrugged. "Clary and Simon are a... cute couple."

"They haven't been a couple for years", pointed Maia out.

"Mh?", grunted Jace interested and perked up.

"Yeah, they used to date in high school and a bit beyond that, but they broke up like... two years ago", elaborated Bat, raising one curious eyebrow.

He watched how Jace seemed to perk up at those news. Interesting development.

/break\

"He's so pretty", whispered Simon as he watched through the comic shop's window how Jace leaned against the wall of the tattoo parlor, eyes closed and head tilted toward the sun.

"Yeah, he really is", agreed Bat where he sat on the counter, right next to Simon.

"You think he's single?", asked Simon hopefully.

"Yep", confirmed Bat. "But I think he's into Clary."

"What? Me? Why?!", asked Clary and nearly fell from the latter she stood on to restock the upper shelves. "What makes you think that? Or say that?"

"I don't know. He looked really hopeful when Maia and I told him that you're not dating Simon", shrugged Bat. "And from what I've heard – and no offense there, Si – but his type are the dainty pretty ones. I saw pictures of his exes. Sebastian, Kaelie. All posh pretty, not nerd pretty."

Simon deflated and pouted while Clary huffed. "Well, that doesn't have to mean a lot."

"There! Yes! Clary is right! That doesn't have to mean anything!", agreed Simon loudly.

"The—en why don't you go over there, ask him out and see?", challenged Bat.

Simon sputtered and blushed, glaring pointedly at Bat. All it did was make Bat laugh and clap him on the shoulder. Of course was Bat right though. The easiest would be to go over there, charm the pants off Jace and ask him out on a date. But the thing was that Simon did not have the best track-record with post-break-up-relationships. As in; he wasn't good at staying friends with his former lovers. He had dated Maureen, his band-mate in high school. The band broke up and they hadn't spoken since their break-up. He had dated Raphael's co-worker Camille for a brief, regrettable time – and okay, in _that_ case, he really truly had not desired a post-break-up friendship, but now it was always a little awkward to be at the tailor when Camille was there too. And him and Clary? After their break-up, they didn't speak for nearly a year. It had taken them long to rekindle their friendship, even though their friendship was Simon's oldest and most cherished friendships.

What Simon was trying to say here was that he had come to cherish Jace a lot. And if he was to get together with Jace, they would inevitably break up at one point and this was different. Jace wasn't just anyone, he was Isabelle's brother and Isabelle was one of his best friends. So having a bad break-up with Jace would not just jeopardize his friendship with Jace but also with Isabelle.

Which, granted, was not the ideal outlook for seeking a relationship. To immediately think about the break-up. But it was just the realistic outlook to things. And Jace? Jace was special. He was really cute when he listened to Simon rant about stuff that most likely didn't even interest Jace at all. He was also talented – Simon had seen the designs Jace did for the customers. And he was kind and sweet and adorable – Simon had seen Jace interact with the youngest Lightwood, as well as Clary's younger adopted sister Madzie. He was _so cute_ with children.

/break\

Jace smiled faintly as he watched Isabelle and Raphael dance. They were on some fancy gala, honestly Jace didn't even know what it was for. But Robert Lightwood was an influential politician so his family had to be paraded around regularly. It was one of the main reasons Jace had left for London after high school. After having met his biological grandmother and she had died only months later, he didn't really know what to do with himself. He had needed the distance, so he tried a new start, tried to figure out what the life of Jace Herondale was.

"You're drunk, Jace", grunted Alec displeased.

"You're only saying that because yo—ou aren't", pointed Jace out.

Alec heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "I hate those galas too, you know."

"It just... it's all so fake", grumbled Jace. "I'm so tired of all the fakeness..."

"My, Jace Herondale seems more high and mighty than Jace Lightwood was", pointed Raphael out as he and Isabelle returned to the table. "Tired of playing the prince?"

"Tired of all of this not being real", snorted Jace. "Robert and Maryse's marriage hasn't been real for decades now. But it's politically better if they are happily married and we are the perfect children to be shown off to the public. And oh, look at Isabelle Lightwood, here with her presentable, handsome boyfriend. When will they get engaged? When will there be a Lightwood heir?"

Isabelle blushed and laughed at that. "You won't believe how often mother has pressed the issue."

"If you ever elope to Vegas, I'll buy you a car as a wedding gift", promised Jace.

"He really _is_ very drunk", noted Raphael and raised one concerned eyebrow.

He looked at his girlfriend questioningly. Isabelle heaved a sigh at that and shook her head a little. Jace _had_ taken off and started his own life, had cut this part out of his life and to be sent back into it, she understood why he was a little salty about it.

"Maybe you should go home, Jace. Sleep it off", suggested Isabelle.

"No", huffed Jace and got up, startling the others. "I need to... need to make it not fake. No more fake. Only real. I will make it real, Izzy. _Real_."

"That's... That's nice...", nodded Isabelle carefully. "Does anyone know what he's talking about?"

"No idea", muttered Alec and shook his head, watching Jace walk off.

/break\

"Who is banging against our door at... what time is it even?", groaned Clary.

"I have no—o idea", sighed Simon and rubbed his face.

The two flatmates arrives at their door at the same time, both looking disheveled and tired as they opened the door. Simon sputtered, eyes widening. Apparently, he had forgotten to wake up before going to get the door, because in front of him stood his wet dream. Jace Herondale, in a tux, with his hair all messed up and his cheeks flushed.

"Heh. Hehe, you sleep in a _May the Forth be With You_ shirt. That's adorable. It has a tiny Darth Vader in front of a calendar. Cute", giggled Jace.

"Okay. Definitely a dream. I have officially lost it, Clary", muttered Simon.

"I love _Star Wars_ ", stated Jace, suddenly looking very serious. "I like the prequels more than the original series though and I have a total crush on Poe Dameron. I've seen every single Marvel movie and I have a collection of comic books. Mainly _Captain America_ , but also a little bit of everything. I can speak along the lines of the entire first _Die Hard_ movie, because I like action movies a lot. And you completely spoilered the latest GRR Martin book for me last week but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt you when you were talking to enthusiastically, but I'm behind on the books, which I have all read, and the show that I'm watching too. I just... love listening to you nerd out about stuff. So I let you... talk... but... I actually know most of the stuff you keep telling me already. You just have such a nice voice and so many words. You know so many words."

"...It's too early. I'm going to bed again", yawned Clary and turned around. "Good night."

Simon just nodded numbly, still staring at the Prince Charming at his doorstep who just made a giant nerd-confession. If possible, that actually made him fall even more in love with Jace.

"Why are you telling me this, Jace? And why are you here? Drunk, in a tux, in the middle of the night?", asked Simon doubtfully, carefully leading Jace into the apartment.

"Because I love _you_ , Simon Lewis", huffed Jace exasperated, wrapping his arms around Simon and letting the other just drag him along. "I love you, you... you big, soft ne—erd..."

Groaning, Jace buried his face in Simon's neck and wrapped his legs around him too. Simon stared at the blonde octopus attached to him. Carefully, he adjusted the blonde and reached down to grasp Jace by the thighs to properly carry him inside.

"Wait. Did you just say...", stuttered Simon wide-eyed.

When he didn't get a reply, he tried to look at Jace, just to realize the blonde had fallen asleep in his arms. Sighing, Simon held on a little tighter and carried Jace off toward the bedroom.

/break\

Jace groaned softly as the warmth and light of the sun hit his face. Pulling the blanket up and over his chest, he curled in on himself some more, burying his face in the firm pillow beneath him.

"Hey there", whispered a very soft and soothing voice gently into his ear. "Too bright?"

Rustling of curtains and then it was darker. Jace sighed contently, clinging more onto his talking pillow. Wait. He froze up and waited for a couple of moments, to see what his bed-partner was going to do. But all the other guy did was gently run his fingers through Jace's hair, which was _very_ nice and made him relax. It soothed the headache a little. Okay, time to face the music. Lifting his head up a little and opening his eyes, Jace peeked out from beneath the blanket.

"...Simon...", muttered Jace stunned, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

"That's me. Simon", confirmed Simon with an amused grin. "The... big, soft, nerd."

Those words sounded vaguely familiar. Frowning confused, Jace sat up properly and looked at Simon and at himself. Jace was wearing a very rumpled white silken-shirt and his boxers and that was it. Simon was only wearing his boxers – and nothing else. Which was actually a very nice view. Blinking slowly, Jace tilted his head to properly appreciate Simon's six-pack.

"Take that, Alec", grunted Jace pleased.

"...What does Alec have to do with anything?", asked Simon confused.

"Uh. Nothing. What happened? What am I doing here?", asked Jace slowly. "Did we...?"

"We did not", assured Simon. "You were drunk out of your mind when you came here last night, I would not have taken advantage of you like that. Also, you passed out in my arms about five minutes after I opened the door to welcome you in."

"I... passed out in your arms?", grunted Jace, cheeks darkening. "What... So, I just came and passed out, yeah? I didn't say anything embarrassing, right?"

"Just that you are, in fact, a giant nerd yourself, but are way too smitten with me to interrupt me when I ramble and that you love me nerding out. You also love me. Then, you passed out", answered Simon honestly. "So... no, you didn't say anything embarrassing at all."

"I... I...", stammered Jace, hiding his face in the pillow to groan.

"You know, I kind of also am in love with you, Jace", stated Simon casually, watching Jace fondly.

"...You... what?", asked Jace and slowly sat up.

"Yep", nodded Simon, fidgeting with his sheets. "You're... so cute and precious. Like, seriously? You actually do love _Star Wars_ and comics? But... you just let me ramble on because you think I'm _cute_? Honestly my rambling was one of the major deal breakers in the past. That you actually... you have no idea how adorable I find that. And how clingy you were last night was ridiculously cute."

"I am not cute, Lewis", warned Jace and sat up to poke Simon in the chest.

"Absolutely adorable", argued Simon and reached out to rest his hand in Jace's neck. "Endearing."

Jace's glare darkened, though it eased off when their lips touched. His eyelids fluttered shut and he happily leaned into Simon. With his free hand did Simon reach around Jace's waist, resting it on his lower back. The more Jace leaned into Simon, the more did Simon lean back, until he hit his mattress with his back. Jace landed on top of him, laying sprawled out on him.

"I...", started Jace, unsure how to finish the sentence, just staring at Simon in awe.

"Yeah. Me too", agreed Simon with a smile, gently pulling Jace closer. "So, how do you feel about some more sleep, because I was woken up at two in the morning by a very adorable blonde hugging me like an octopus and then I had to wrestle him out of his fancy dress-pants and shoes, which was insanely hard because _someone_ really wanted his cuddles."

Jace glared up at Simon. "Stop saying shit like that. I'm not adorable or cuddly."

"Says the adorable guy cuddled up to me", drawled Simon pointedly.

"Okay fine you might have a point there", huffed Jace and snuggled up to Simon. "Well then, I can as well just own it, I guess. More sleep sounds good, Si."

Smiling pleased, Simon kissed the top of Jace's head and pulled the blanket up around them.

/break\

By the time Simon actually got to wake up properly, Jace was still clinging onto him like the most cuddly puppy ever. Carefully, Simon woke Jace up – because it was really time for breakfast. Lunch. Sleepy Jace was most definitely Simon's few favorite, especially because his hair was all fluffed-up. The two of them got changed and thanks to Jace's only clothes being a fancy tux, Jace borrowed some of Simon's clothes. A Han Solo hoodie and sweatpants and Simon _most definitely_ loved this. He kept grinning in a dopey way as the duo – couple? - left his bedroom to head to the kitchen. Considering how much Jace was rolling his eyes, Simon was not doing a good job at hiding his happiness and dopey grin. Though when they reached the kitchen, they were the last to arrive.

"And smile for the camera, Izzy wants a photo", was the only warning they got.

The next moment, Clary took a picture of them, smiling brightly. Maia and Bat were also there, at least with a bag of bagels and a couple coffees from Java Jones. Apparently, Clary had _immediately_ rattled them out to their friends. Both Maia and Bat were offering them giant grins.

"So, when can we expect our first double-date?", asked Bat excitedly.

"Can... Can I maybe please first take him out on a proper one-on-one date before we make awkward double-date plans?", groaned Simon and collapsed on his chair.

"Okay, fine", sighed Maia. "But then, double-date. I'd love to embarrass you in front of blondie."

"I'd love for you to embarrass Simon in front of me too", agreed Jace, broad grin in place.

He and Maia high-fived over the sound of Simon's protests. "Why am I even friends with you people? You're _all_ absolutely awful."

"Friends, huh...?", drawled Jace slowly, looking up at Simon from beneath his lashes.

And Simon knew he did that on purpose, because Jace literally had to lean forward and down some to hit the right angle to look _up_ at Simon like this. It might also be Simon's personal Kryptonite? Pouty lips, lower lip pushed forward, eyebrows creased and those eyes with those lashes...

"Boyfriends. You and me. Those jerks? Just friends", corrected Simon softly.

" _Boy_ friends, mh?", repeated Jace with a pleased grin and straightened up some.

"Boyfriend", confirmed Simon and leaned in to kiss Jace.

Somehow, all of his previous worries had melted over night. But hearing Jace confess had been far too adorable! How could he not at the very least give this a chance. Especially not after having Jace cuddled up to him all night. That was... That was a really good feeling and Simon would like more of that, please. Preferably every single night. For that, he had to admit the truth too. His truth. With the flustered frustration Jace had displayed this morning, he didn't think he'd regret it any time soon. Smiling to himself, Simon wrapped his arm around Jace's waist and pulled him closer, so he could _properly_ kiss him. Jace gladly clung onto him and deepened their kiss.

"Urgh. In front of my bagel", groaned Bat, shielding his plate.

"In front of your entire, damn breakfast, Velasquez", confirmed Jace and kissed Simon again.

Simon grinned pleased into the kiss. Yeah, this was definitely worth it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft and fluffy and cute! ^o^ When I got that Fake Fic Title on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) ;3), I immediately went "JIMON!". xD


End file.
